


如果白sir受伤了

by AJINajin



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJINajin/pseuds/AJINajin





	如果白sir受伤了

白羽瞳和展耀赶到冯杰劫持人质的地方的时候已经有些晚了。冯杰在自己和人质的周围点起了一圈火，展耀试图上前使用心理干预，却发现冯杰的仇恨已经完全使他丧失了理智，白羽瞳想上前用武力镇压，但冯杰一心求死，直接开枪射中了白羽瞳，在白羽瞳倒下的瞬间，展耀几乎是下意识扑上去抱住他，冯杰在火海里看着他们笑了：“展耀，要想保护自己爱的人，就一定要先让自己变强大。”  
白羽瞳被推进急救室的时候白磬堂也到了，展耀慌得战斗站不稳，白磬堂一把拉过他搂在怀里，拍着展耀的肩才感觉到这个人颤抖的有多厉害。SCI其他人处理好扫尾事项之后也都赶到了医院，来的时候就看见白磬堂以一种老母鸡护崽子的姿势紧紧抱着展耀，手拍着展耀的背，一句一句的在他耳边说羽瞳不会有事的，大家也怕了，连忙问白sir怎么了，可是展耀压根没敢仔细看白羽瞳的伤势，他只觉得一个人流那么多血，肯定痛死了。  
不知道过了多久，急救室的红灯灭了，医生先走了出来，展耀冲上前抓着医生的手问情况，医生摘下口罩笑了：“病人没大问题，就是取弹片花了点时间，这段时间别让他剧烈运动，吃食清淡一点，多休息就成。”展耀一下脱了力的坐在椅子上，准备开口说些什么的时候突然就晕倒在白磬堂身上。公孙上前简单看过之后说只是低血糖，神经又太过紧张才会昏倒。白磬堂便把他安排在了白羽瞳旁边的病床上。  
要说心大还是展大博士心大，醒来之后嫌弃自己是火场出来的，就回家洗了个澡，走之前想到还有份讲稿没写完，顺便又带了讲稿和资料，又念叨着可能要在医院陪护几天，还打包了几件衣服。于是白sir醒来的时候就看见展耀干干净净坐在自己床前，衣服换过了，头发也抓了，看的书从家里拿的，手里甚至还端了一杯大丁送来的咖啡。白羽瞳仔细闻闻还能感受到自己身上的血腥味，这猫怎么就不能帮自己也整理整理呢。  
“猫儿，我有点渴。”白羽瞳装作虚弱的开口，展耀看了看他，感觉不出有什么异常才开口：“水是烫的，要不你自己洗个苹果凑活凑活？”白羽瞳一脸震惊，想想展耀生病的时候自己是怎么伺候他的，简直要把他当祖宗供着，虽然平时也是这样。他痛心疾首的自我检讨是自己把猫儿惯坏了，却没想到展耀起身给他洗了苹果并试图削皮，他吓得一下从床上弹起来：“猫儿，你可别动这些刀啊啥的，伤着怎么办？”说着自己接过了棒，开始自给自足。展耀盯着白羽瞳盯了好一会，白羽瞳往他嘴里也塞了一片苹果，问：“猫儿，你怎么了。”展耀嚼了两口咽下去，摇了摇头，一下扎进白羽瞳怀里：“小白，你干每件事是不是都会想到我？”“是，但是不准确，我会在下意识把你放在第一位考虑。”展耀又往里拱了拱：“可是我不像不会，我到医院才发现我没给你擦身子，只带了自己的衣服但是忘记带你的了，也没给你带吃的，你想吃个苹果我都下意识让你自己去洗。但是我知道我爱你，小白，我真的很爱你。”  
展耀的声音越来越自责委屈，他也想照顾他的小白，他也想实现让自己变得更强大，他也想保护白羽瞳。从小到大一直都是白羽瞳护着自己，自己也习惯于走在他后半布的位置，可是直到白羽瞳中枪倒在自己面前他才明白白羽瞳不是坚不可摧的，白羽瞳也会受伤，白羽瞳也可能没办法时时刻刻保护自己。而自己呢，除了在急救室前面哭还能做什么？自己和白羽瞳在一起的时候就说要以一个男人的身份和白羽瞳承担相同的责任，一直他都是这么认为的额，但是事实上白羽瞳承担的比自己好像多了许多，他身上的负担从来不轻，只是被白羽瞳背负去了而已。  
白羽瞳哪能不知道怀里的宝贝在想什么，他挪了挪手，用没受伤的左手把展耀扶正，右手摸着展耀的脖子慢慢开口：“猫儿，心肝儿，宝贝儿，我知道你爱我，我昏过去之前也听到冯杰说的话了，你想保护我对不对？但是猫儿，每个人保护别人的方式都不一样的，我能打，我就用武力方式守护在你身边，不让别人靠近你，不让别人伤害你；你战斗力是战五渣的水平，可是你能安抚我的情绪，你的存在就是对我最大的保护。展耀如果不在了，那白羽瞳就是一个废人。”  
“那你的意思是，我的存在就是对你最大的支持？”“当然，你什么都不要多做，呆在我身边，陪着我。”  
“好，那以后饭你做碗你洗地你拖...”  
“好吧其实本来也就是我来，那你以后看着我做？”  
“不，我负责爱你。”


End file.
